Conventional stroller seats commonly include one or more recline mechanism(s) that enable(s) a seat back (e.g., a backrest) of the stroller seat to be reclined relative to a seat base of the stroller seat. In some examples, the recline mechanism is configured to selectively lock the seat back in one of a plurality of available locking positions corresponding to different degrees of recline of the seat back relative to the seat base of the stroller seat.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.